Number 36
by boing 360
Summary: Xanna hates pokemon only to get sucked into th pokemn world and entered in "the game" but what will happen
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fan fic that I have posted so please be nice, my fan fic and my friend GrAcEoFaPaNdA's fan fic called Number 48 collaborate, well hope you like this, if there's anything I can improve on tell me  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon or anything I use in this fan fic except a few characters.**_  
Xanna sighs as she finally walks into her house after the walk back from school. 'Why dose everyone like Pokemon so much! God its not that fun anymore! The graphics might have improved but they need to work on there new Pokemon. I mean really, be creative once in a while!'  
"hi darling how was your day at school?" her mom says as she walks around the corner.  
Xanna just looks at her mom and gives her the 'how the fuck do you think it was?' look.  
"I got you the new Pokemon game heart gold, do you want it?" Xanna's mom asks.  
"Why would I want that?" Xanna asks her mom then walks away to her room and slams the door as hard as she can mostly from irritation. 'GOD why cant they get it through there heads I hate that game now! If anything I would want the old ones, there way better then the new ones.' Just then Xanna heard knocking at her door.  
"Sorry sweetie I thought you would want it, after all you liked Pokemon for a long time" her mom waited outside the door for a response but never got one "I am going to make supper now ok." Xanna's mom said then finally left after about 10 minutes.  
'How can I get away from here? come on there has to be some way.' Xanna thought as she was looking around the room for some way to escape 'crap no way' Xanna thought as she sat on her bed, her room was a small space with no window, its a surprise she could even breathe in it, she only had enough space for her bed a bit to walk around and all her cloth were below her laid back on her bed and thought about all the ways she could leave this place once and for all. She wondered where she would live and how would she live, where would she get a job, if she would ever see her family again, but Xanna slowly fell asleep thinking of all the different possibilities of her life if she ran away.  
_**Well that didn't go all that bad... I think -.-; well if you notices anything wrong just tell me and I will fix it. Thanks (and don't worry it is a Pokemon fan fic just wait a bit lol) and please visit my forum 'Boing360's forum for fan fics' and check stuff out**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay second chapter finally done ^.^ I hope you enjoy the second chapter of Number 36  
DISCLAIMERS: I do NOT own Pokemon and the idea for this fan fic and more of the characters.**_  
Xanna got up the next morning, like always before everyone else. She quickly got on a dark purple shirt, blue jeans and black socks on and went to the kitchen to get breakfast ready when she heard someone walking around, probably her sister, 'Wow she always dose that and mom never notice, better go and talk to her.' Xanna's little sister Kalyna was the only family member Xanna liked. Xanna quietly walked after Kalyna as Kalyna ran to her room and tried to close the door quiet but she couldn't without being to loud so she left it, Xanna slowly opened the door.  
"Hey Kalyna you shouldn't steal the candies in mom's room, she will get mad and ground you again" Xanna said for once softly, Kalyna jumped a bit.  
"Jeese sis you scared me, how come you do that every morning?" Xanna went and sat on Kalyna's bed.  
"You should just realize that its me not mom. Besides mom would still go easy on you Kalyna, you already know she favors you more so why do you have to do this?" Xanna has wondered that since her sis started stealing, 'Kalyna is lucky, she shouldn't have to steal cause that's just not like her'  
"I steal because I want to become like you sis" Xanna laughed a bit.  
"You have everything you could ever want sis, I stole stuff because I never got what I wanted. You know that, and your still saying you want to be like me?" Xanna was not favored by her mom cause she didn't have golden locks like her mom wanted her to, Kalyna on the other hand had the best locks and very pretty hair, Xanna only had yellow strait hair.  
"OK fine sis I wont steal anymore OK?" Kalyna gave all the candies to Xanna "here can you take these back to moms room?"  
Xanna grabbed the candies. "OK but remember to stay out of trouble OK, in a bit I am off to school again."  
"Aw can't you have breakfast with me and mom for once? you always go to school early"  
Xanna laughed. "Don't worry, tomorrow I will have breakfast with you two OK" Xanna smiled and left her sisters room to put the candies back and a minute later she came back. "Don't forget to have a good day at school." Xanna closed Kalyna's door and then put her dark purple shoes on and left. 'I really hope she doesn't become like me, if she dose then' Xanna stopped dead in her tracks at the thought of Kalyna becoming like her 'OK I will just have to make sure she wont become like me, that's it! But how?' Xanna always went to school early to sleep there instead because there was no one at school in the morning to bother her. For some reason Xanna can sleep for days with no reason for it what so ever, she likes it cause it can pass by time quite fast. Finally Xanna reached her school, it was only about a 5 minute walk, she would do this every morning and sleep through most classes so she wouldn't hear everyone talk about Pokemon and at the end of the day she would go home, but when she opened the door to the school she saw a strange purple sparkling portal. 'Well that's not fucked up at all!' Xanna decided to check the portal out and she got only a few steps away when she got sucked into the portal.  
Xanna suddenly woke up and there was a psychic projection of a mew there. Xanna saw it and instantly thought she was dreaming. 'A mew! Wait... What's it saying?'  
The holographic mew kept saying "50 players set in different regions years and universe's. The goal of this game: Save the world. Only one person can win no more no less. There is no time limit. Anything goes. Anything . Anyone in the game shall receive a unique tag for identification. Only other participants can see this tag. You can not speak of the game to those not in the game. The 49 who do not win die." Xanna listened to this a few time before realizing everything that the mew was saying 'IF I DON'T WIN I DIE! What's going to happen to Kalyna?' Tons of thoughts were running through Xanna's head with what could happen to her sister.  
_**Well I hoped you liked the second chapter ^.^ if you have any problems with my ideas tell me, if I don't like what your saying I hope you don't expect to hear from me again ^.^ and once again please check out my forum 'Boing360's forum for fan fics and please leave some comments**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well chapter 3. This one isn't about Number 36 strange, well don't forget to leave a review please.  
**_Kalyna sighs while she is eating eggs, toast and some bacon at the table with her mom. "Mom why dose sis never eat breakfast with us?" Kalyna asked sadly. Her mother who was eating a piece of bacon stopped.  
"Because she has more important things to do Kalyna." Her mom said lying through her teeth. What actually happened was Xanna was told to leave the house every morning.  
"But I want sis to eat breakfast with us sometimes." Kalyna said depressed.  
"You can't always have everything you want Kalyna." Her mom said. "Well it's about time to head for school. Come on get your backpack on and have a fun day at school."  
"OK mom. I am going now." Kalyna said happy to get away.  
"Have a good day at school and I love you, bye" Kalyna's mom said starting to clean up.  
"OK bye." Kalyna said and bolted out the door. Kalyna was always happy to get away from her mom and had time to visit Xanna. But she couldn't today. Kalyna ran as fast as she could to school but for some reason no one was there, all the saw was a strange portal thing. (Like the one Xanna saw.) Kalyna slowly went closer and all of a sudden she got sucked into the portal.  
Kalyna finally woke up and saw tons of other people there, but what's more important that she saw was a mew, but the mew was a psychic projection that kept saying "There are 50 original players. You are the replacements. You are assigned one player to replace the person you replace is a close family member or friend. Until you replace them you shall be sent somewhere to familiarize your self with this world. The only reason you replace a player is if they die before the game is over. If and when you replace a original player you shall be assigned their number, tag, team, and over all life. You may give up your life to send the original player back in. Your other existence shall be ended so you may replace the original. Only the original player can win. If the player you replace wins the game you will die. All 50 replacements will die at the end of the game."  
"WHAT!" Kalyna screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone looked at her and she turned beat red.  
"No reason to be embarrassed." One of the other replacements said but Kalyna couldn't tell from where it was said. "I think we have all done that." Kalyna sat down and thought about her whole life. From the moment she could remember to right before she entered the school. 'Was this meant to happen? Am I really going to die?' Kalyna thought to herself. 'No, I have to make sure sis wins so she can still win. If I have to take her place I will make it so she is just about to win then I will kill myself and she will win.' Kalyna was very smart when she wanted to be and this plan of hers might just work. For what seemed like months after the mew stopped talking and then said "All the replacements and players have been gathered, the game is starting now" The floor disappeared and Kalyna blacked out.  
Kalyna woke up once again but this time she was in a place that she had no idea of where it was but there were some houses and people walking around. "Where am I?" Kalyna asked and looked around. Then a strange girl came up. She was wearing a short pink skirt and have a pink shirt on and had a cap that was pink and had a poke ball on it.  
"Where do you think you are? Didn't you travel here? Jeez. This is New Bark" The strange girl said. Kalyna was thinking 'NEW BARK! THAT'S IN A POKEMON GAME!' "By the way mine name is Zora. What's yours?" Zora put her hand out. Kalyna kept a calm expression and reached her hand out and Zora grabbed it to help Kalyna up.  
"My name is Kalyna. Nice to meet you. And thank you for telling me where I am" Kalyna replied.  
"No problem, now I have to get going. See you around some time hopefully." Zora said and walked away. Kalyna was thinking 'OH GOD WHAT AM I GOING TO DO! I am in a Pokemon game and I don't know what I need to do...'  
_**Well that was Chapter 3... Please review...**_


End file.
